thislittletownofminefandomcom-20200214-history
Mas
Backtrack Link: Player Characters Description Mas appears as a human man with blown back silver hair and blue eyes. He has tanned skin and an athletic build. Mas speaks with an eager and friendly demeanor, and he will try to get along with anyone. His smile is warm and music jovial. You can most often find Mas playing in the Serpent's Bite tavern. Pre Time-Skip Look: Mas wears travelers clothes with purples and blues on his cloak and pants. Mas carries a lute strapped to his back that has blue and black painting on it so it stands out. Post Time-Skip Look: Mas has gotten a set of magic studded leather armor that was made by Arandur. This armor can alter its look based on how Mas wishes it to appear. Most commonly, it looks as if Mas is wearing a beige linen long sleeve v-neck shirt with a lavender cloak that has light blue accents that resemble leaves. The sleeves of the cloak are rolled up to the elbows. His gloves are a fancy, finger-less leather set that match the purple theme (as seen to the left). They are a set of missile-snaring gloves. His pants are a light brown pair of normal traveler's pants, and his boots are tight-laced, dark brown, and top out just below the knee, covering his pants up to that point. He still carries the same lute that has a black and blue paint job and is decorated with carvings of a tree and its branches. The lute is attached to a leather strap that allows it to be slung over his shoulder and worn on his back. He also has a medium-sized brown bag over his shoulder (a bag of holding) and his belt has 2-3 pouches including a coin purse and a component pouch. For other appearances, see the alter-egos referenced in the Personality section. Personality Mas is a jovial person who enjoys putting a smile on the faces of the people around him. He likes to offer a helping hand in situations he isn't comfortable in when he sees someone in need. When in battle, Mas shifts to a more destructive mindset. Most often using his wit or music to distract or demean foes (or blow their ears out with some arcane musical explosions). Mas is a changeling, so his personality shifts when he changes his appearance. There are a number of consistent personalities that he uses in general situations. His most common personalities are as seen below: * Primrose: A female Half-Elven dancer with Green eyes and long Light Brown hair. She is aloof but passionate. She puts her all into dancing, and appreciates those who enjoy her performances. She'll strike up conversation to get ideas for other stories to tell with music and dance. * Gordon: A male Dwarven chef with Brown eyes and scraggly ginger hair and beard. He comes across extremely crass and unapproachable. He does care about his craft, but not much else. (Basically Gordon Ramsay) * Caleb: A male Human average joe with dull Green eyes and a mop of Reddish-Brown hair. He is reserved and hesitant, and likes to wander around. He will find himself in new places getting a drink to calm his nerves. * Jack/Jill: Twin male/female Half-Elven children with dirty blonde hair. These two are about 12 years old and almost always peppy and upbeat. They are giggly and curious. They have a tendency to pester adults for things that they want and seem to get it most of the time. * Callie: A female Halfling caretaker. She is a sweet, middle aged, lady who spends time cleaning up around various places that she visits, and can't stand to see messes left about. Be careful, because she will try to bring strangers in to help her out if they seem like they may be able to help. Known History Mas came to Snake's Bend seeking out a place to settle in and make a name for himself. He quickly set up shop in the Serpent's Bite tavern and made an agreement with Bart and Tria about his position as a performer. Since coming to the town, Mas took an interest in Arcanum, attempting to set up steady trade with the Mining Guild which fell flat after the representative was killed. BUT ACTUALLY... Mas has shared his story with most of the PC's in the town, and it's not the wholesome interest in making a name that he initially peddled. Mas Valon Schroder's parents, Jin and Ban, got themselves mixed up with a figure in shady lines of work. They referred to him as Chief whenever around Mas. Changeling skills made that profitable for them, able to sustain a wealthy lifestyle. Mas was nourished in that environment until age 10. Mas's parents screwed up a job that was critical to the Chief, so he threatened to take everything from them and to expose other covers they had, which would have gotten them executed. Instead, he convinced them to have Mas begin exploring various talents under the Chief's tutelage. They believed they would get Mas back from him if they did enough. The Chief soon left the city with Mas and his organization in tow, without a word to Mas's parents. After leaving, the Chief asked Mas to refer to him as Dalton. Dalton helped Mas figure out many musical and performing talents, and helped shape the personalities and features of those personalities. For the next 5 years Mas believed it was getting a private school experience at the blessing of its parents. After Mas turned 15, the darker side of Dalton bared its fangs. Suddenly nothing was good enough, and Dalton began sending Mas out on jobs. The usual role was to either scope out an area or provide a distraction. Mas realized it was never willingly sent with Dalton and confronted him about it. The fears were confirmed, and Dalton revealed what Mas's parents had done and that if Mas didn't do as directed, they would be exposed. This has kept Mas under Dalton's thumb even until now. When Mas was 18, Dalton required Mas to perform more explicit services. The clients varied, but Mas learned to accommodate to their whims and accept the abuses. One of these clients let a name, or alias, slip out in reference to Dalton. Regent. One day, Mas spoke this name to Dalton, and the cold fury that resulted still haunts Mas's nightmares. Dalton dragged Mas to what could only be described as a torture chamber, stripped the young changeling, and locked Mas in a position with back exposed. Dalton took a symbol off a necklace and affixed it to the end of an iron rod, then placed it in fire. The symbol of a rose with thorns was then branded in between Mas's shoulder blades. While still feeling the burn, Mas was told to erase the mark and reform the symbol as a scar. Every time Mas failed, the same spot was branded again on clean flesh. Mas's body was healed to prevent permanent damage that night. After repeated days of this, Mas could replicate the symbol with precision on any part of the body. The scars from the hundreds of burns he experienced only show when Mas chooses to go back to base Changeling form, which has only been seen by Bree and Seth. This brand marked Mas as a member of The Rose Garden, the organization that Dalton controls which spreads over Continents and Empires. Over the next 6 years, Mas continued working for Dalton and The Rose Garden, who used Mas's parent's lives as leverage. Failures were met with harsh punishment since the evidence could be 'wiped clean' each time. Mas learned that the best chance at ever being free was to accept his place below Dalton's feet and unquestioningly obey every order given until an opportunity to get out presented itself. Eventually Mas was sent to Snake's Bend to determine how Arcanum would develop and if it was a worthy material for Dalton to invest in. This came with the implication that Dalton would eventually attempt to take over the town and bring it into The Rose Garden's influence. The first hint that Dalton began making moves to take over Snake's Bend came when Jasin appeared before the Orc Invasion. In the time that Mas has been in town, Mas has helped with numerous threats and missions such as Goblins, Orcs, Hags, a Young Dragon, a Dire Troll, Giants, Elementals, etc. Mas has also been involved in activities that worked against the town's interests. Mas was ordered by Jasin to deliver a bomb to Arandur, with the assurance that it would be non-lethal. When Mas was put in a position where lying about involvement was impossible, the truth came out. This has caused a deserved distrust in the changeling that will eventually end in either prison or death. Known Affiliations Performed for the Serpent's Bite tavern as Mas and Primrose. Performs at the Wilted Rose tavern as Mas and works there as one of the barmaids. Aided in the development and funding of the bathhouse attached to The Boarding House with Seth. Building a theater with Seth and developing a play. Occasionally assists at The Runed Hammer if they need certain scrolls or magical aid. Trivia * He has a Giant Wolf steed named Sirius. * Invented the hard-hitting song Thunderstrike, most often heard when the Shatter spell is cast. * Gardening has become a new hobby, whether over time or all at once. * Look, Arandur, I'm sorry... * Can't taste sour flavors Category:People